Onde as Rosas Selvagens Crescem
by Bad Kitty
Summary: Aya se entrega a um estranho para tentar dar um sentido a sua vida vazia. Songfic.Yaoi.


Título: Onde as Rosas Selvagens Crescem

Autora: Bad Kitty

Classificação: songfic, yaoi, UA, OCC, morte, evil Yohji.

Pares: Schuldig x Aya, Ken x Omi.

_They call me The Wild Rose_

_But my name was Elisa Day_

_Why they call me it I do not know_

_For my name was Elisa Day_

            Com um suspiro desanimado Aya levantou-se para mais um dia monótono de trabalho na floricultura. Sua vida era uma sucessão de dias cinzentos, nada mudava, nunca tinha nenhuma emoção. Estava cansado de ver seus amigos sempre cercados de admiradores enquanto ele continuava sozinho.

            Yohji vivia provocando-o dizendo que ele era mais frio que um iceberg que ninguém teria coragem de se aproximar com medo de se congelar. Sabia que todos achavam que era anti-social, mas a verdade era que tinha medo de se envolver a acabar se machucando por isso sempre dispensava seus admirados e agora ninguém se aproximava.

            Afastando aqueles pensamentos terminou de se arrumar desceu para a loja. Resignado começou a arrumar tudo para mais um dia de trabalho. Não sabia quem estava escalado para ajudá-lo, mas com sua sorte seria Yohji que o perturbaria o tempo todo.

_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one_

_She stared in my eyes and smiled_

_For her lips were the colour of the roses_

_That grew down the river, all bloody and wild _

            Caminhava sem rumo pelas ruas da cidade. Era sua primeira vez naquela cidade e provavelmente a última, nunca estivera em uma cidade tão parada e sem graça. Precisava encontrar alguma coisa para distraí-lo enquanto estivesse por ali.

            Ao passar pela floricultura na rua principal algo chamou sua atenção. Parou na frente da loja para investigar o que havia atraído naquele lugar. Em um canto encostado no balcão estava um homem loiro, bonito, mas definitivamente não fazia seu tipo. Atendendo algumas meninas estava um garoto loirinho, um sorriso iluminava o rosto angelical, mas não era ele que havia chamado sua atenção.

            Estava quase indo embora quando viu quem havia despertado seu interesse naquela cidade insossa. Saindo de uma sala nos fundos da floricultura carregando um delicado arranjo estava seu objeto de desejo. Talvez aquela cidade não fosse tão insípida quanto havia pensado no começo.

            Antes de entrar ficou alguns momentos observando sua presa. Não conseguia tirar seus olhos do ruivo dentro da loja, há muito tempo não encontrava ninguém perfeito como ele. Sem perder mais tempo entrou na floricultura, discretamente foi em direção a mesa onde o ruivo terminava outro arranjo.

            "Guten Tag!", cumprimentou Schuldig sem tirar os olhos do ruivo que trabalhava em seu arranjo alheio ao que acontecia ao seu redor.

            "Desculpe?", murmurou o ruivo confuso olhando para a pessoa que falava com ele.

            Ficou momentaneamente sem palavras quando viu um lampejo de vulnerabilidade nos olhos ametista, vulnerabilidade esta substituída em segundos por frieza. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso quando percebeu que teria trabalho para conquistar o ruivo, mas não era uma pessoa de desistir de desafio pelo contrário eles o estimulavam.

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room_

_My trembling subsided in his sure embrace_

_He would be my first man, and with a careful hand_

_He wiped at the tears that ran down my face _

            Ao ouvir aquelas palavras em uma língua que não compreendia Aya olhou para a pessoa. Ficou surpreso ao ver o desejo estampado nos olhos verdes, não estava acostumado a receber olhares como aquele.

            "Desculpe, sempre acabo misturando as línguas. Você pode me ajudar a escolher algumas rosas?", perguntou o estrangeiro sorrindo sem tirar os olhos de Aya.

            "Claro", respondeu Aya levemente ruborizado. A intensidade do olhar do homem mais velho era quase constrangedora, parecia que ele o estava despindo com os olhos. Apesar disso Aya sentiu-se lisonjeado, sua auto-estima precisava de algo assim no momento. Era difícil trabalhar junto com três homens que viviam sendo constantemente assediados enquanto ele ficava esquecido em um canto. "Que tipo de flores esta procurando, senhor?".

            "Senhor? Me chame de Schuldig...?", falou o estranho esperando que Aya também se apresentasse.

            "Aya, pode me chamar de Aya", murmurou Aya embaraçado. Era tão ingênuo que não sabia como agir quando alguém dava um pouco de atenção a ele.

            "Aya?! Um belo nome, combina com você", disse Schuldig sorrindo. Aya ruborizou ainda mais com o cumprimento, deixando Schuldig deliciado.

            "E as flores que o se...er... você quer, Schuldig?", perguntou Aya desconversando. Aquele era um terreno que desconhecia completamente, se sentia inseguro quando era o centro das atrações. Não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza para ninguém, muito menos para um estranho.

            "Rosa. Rosas vermelhas", respondeu Schuldig parando de encarar Aya assim que percebeu que ele estava desconfortável.

            "Temos algumas por aqui", indicou Aya com um suspiro resignado indicando algumas rosas perto de onde Yohji estava. Sabia que assim que Schuldig olhasse para Yohji ele nem mesmo lhe agradeceria pela informação. Ninguém em sã consciência o escolheria em detrimento de Yohji. O loiro era o que poderia se chamar de sexo em duas pernas, ele era bonito, sexy e não era reprimido como Aya.

            "Boa tarde", cumprimentou Yohji usando sua voz mais sensual quando viu o estranho que Aya estava atendendo. "Em que posso ajudá-lo?".

            Aya percebeu que Yohji estava interessado no estranho, agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Desanimado foi se afastando, não precisava ver Schuldig se derretendo com as táticas de Yohji.

            "Obrigado, mas Aya esta me atendendo", respondeu Schuldig seguindo Aya que se afastava sem dar muita atenção a Yohji.

            Aya e Yohji ficaram surpresos com a resposta de Schuldig. O playboy ficou furioso tinha certeza de que o estranho esqueceria de Aya assim que colocasse os olhos nele. Aya não conseguiu esconder seu espanto quando ouviu as palavras de Schuldig.

            Apesar do nervosismo, Aya conseguiu atender o alemão que continuava flertando abertamente com ele. Ate mesmo Omi e Ken já haviam percebido que o forasteiro estava flertando com Aya. Omi tentava incentivar Aya com seus famosos sorrisos, já o namorado do chibi não conseguia esconder a surpresa. Não conseguia acreditar que alguém tinha coragem de se aproximar de Aya que sempre tratava qualquer pretendente com desprezo.

            "Obrigado Aya", agradeceu Schuldig assim que Aya terminou o arranjo. "Hum, espero não estar sendo ousado, mas gostaria de jantar comigo amanhã?".

            "Eu... não... eu...", gaguejou Aya surpreso com convite. Respirou fundo e tentou manter a compostura, não queria que seus colegas percebessem que estava embaraçado com toda aquela situação. Com certeza Yohji debocharia dele por muito tempo e teria que agüentar os olhares piedosos de Omi.

            "Não conheço ninguém na cidade e gostaria que você me fizesse companhia, Aya", insistiu Schuldig. O alemão olhava com expectativa para Aya aguardando uma resposta.

            "Claro", aceitou Aya inseguro. O que você está fazendo? Aceitando um convite de um estranho? Mas é apenas um jantar, Aya estava em conflito. Por um lado estava feliz por ter aceitado, mas por outro estava aterrorizado. Não sabia como agir em um encontro, a noite seria um desastre total.

            "Você não vai se arrepender, Aya. As oito passo para pegar você. Tschüs!", despediu-se Schuldig assim que Aya aceitou o convite. O alemão provavelmente percebeu o quanto Aya estava em dúvida por isso foi embora antes que o homem mais novo mudasse de idéia.

            Aya não conseguia acreditar que havia aceitado o convite de um total estranho. Talvez realmente estivesse desesperado por um pouco de atenção, só podia ser isso. Nem mesmo tinha como cancelar o encontro porque não sabia onde encontrar o alemão e Yohji o atormentaria pelo resto da vida porque ele estava com medo de alguma coisa.

            "O que o forasteiro queria com você?", perguntou Yohji assim que fecharam a loja. Ele havia se segurado o dia todo, mas agora queria algumas respostas. Não acreditava que alguém tivesse preferido o ruivo ao invés dele, era inconcebível.

            "Não é de sua conta, Kudoh", respondeu Aya evasivo. Não tinha que dar explicações para ninguém, muito menos para o playboy de plantão que só queria rir de sua cara.

            "Foi tão ruim assim? Ele achou que você era uma pessoa normal e descobriu que você é totalmente reprimido e desistiu?", debochou Yohji sorrindo. Seu passatempo preferido depois de namorar era importunar o ruivo. Aya tinha uma auto-estima tão baixa que achava que ninguém olhava para ele enquanto que a verdade era que muitos o olhavam, mas ninguém tinha coragem de se aproximar. E Yohji sentia um prazer mórbido de provocar Aya que acreditava em tudo que ele dizia.

            "Pra sua informação ele me convidou para jantar amanhã", deixou escapar Aya. Não queria contar ou Yohji iria importuná-lo mais ainda, mas não agüentou a provocação do loiro. Queria mostrar para ele que não estava tão abandonado quando pensava.

            "E ele conseguiu sair vivo da floricultura apesar dessa ousadia?", perguntou Yohji tentando esconder sua surpresa. Ninguém antes teve sucesso com o ruivo, ele sempre espantava os pretendentes com seu jeito rude.

            "Sim e amanhã vou sair com ele", respondeu Aya furioso com a audácia do playboy. Furioso consigo mesmo, por ter contado para o loiro sobre seu encontro, Aya foi para seu quarto. Não precisava que Yohji ficasse esfregando em sua cara que não era atraente e muito menos interessante e que Schuldig se decepcionaria com ele, já estava ciente daquilo.

_On the second day I brought her a flower_

_She was more beautiful than any woman I'd seen_

_I said, "Do you know where the wild roses grow_

_So sweet and scarlet and free?"_

            Na hora combinada Schuldig estava esperando por Aya na frente da floricultura. Esperava que não tivesse se arrependido e não fosse mais sair com ele. Ele era homem mais bonito que já havia visto, não o deixaria escapar. Havia passado a noite anterior pensando no homem mais novo. Tudo nele era perfeito, os brilhantes olhos violeta, a pele alva, os lábios vermelhos e convidativos, não conseguia achar nenhum defeito nele.

            "Guten Abend!", cumprimentou Schuldig assim que abriram a porta. Estava usando seu sorriso mais sedutor pensando que era Aya, mas ficou decepcionado quando viu que era o mesmo loiro do dia anterior. "Estou esperando Aya, ele está?".

            "Sem dúvida. Onde mais alguém sem vida social como ele estaria?", ironizou o loiro tentando chamar a atenção de Schuldig. "Que falta de educação, sou Yohji".

            "Schuldig. Você pode chamar o Aya, por favor?", pediu Schuldig começando a se irritar com o loiro. Não estava disposto a perder seu tempo com alguém como ele. Queria alguém perfeito e puro como Aya, alguém que estivesse à sua altura. Pelo visto teria que soletrar para Yohji que não queria nada com ele, porque o loiro continuava parado em sua frente tentando flertar com ele.

            Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa para o inconveniente loiro, Aya apareceu na porta. Schuldig não escondeu sua fascinação quando viu o ruivo. Aya estava mais bonito do que lembrava, sua imaginação não havia feito jus ao ruivo. Percebeu que até mesmo o loiro parecia surpreso com a transformação.

            "Guten Abend, Aya! Você está perfeito", elogiou Schuldig assim que recuperou a voz. "Trouxe essa rosa para você".

            Em suas andanças pela cidade e arredores havia encontrado um lugar próximo ao rio onde nasciam rosas selvagens. Quando as viu sabia que seriam perfeitas para Aya, a beleza de qualquer outra flor ficaria pálida ao lado do ruivo. Ao entregar a flor ao seu acompanhante teve que se controlar para não rir da reação do loiro que continuava observando tudo. Yohji estava de boca aberta olhando de Aya para Schuldig sem saber como agir.

            "Obrigado, Schuldig. Espere só um minuto que vou colocar as flores na água e podemos ir", avisou Aya entrando na casa rapidamente. Um leve rubor tingia as faces alvas deixando Aya mais adorável.

            Em poucos minutos Aya estava de volta para alivio de Schuldig que não agüentava mais a companhia do loiro que continuava se insinuando para ele. Abriu a porta do carro como um perfeito cavalheiro e esperou que o ruivo entrasse. Antes de entrar no carro Schuldig olhou para o loiro que continuava na porta. Ele parecia inconformado com a situação, para não dizer enciumado porque alguém estava dando atenção a Aya.

            A noite não podia ser mais perfeita. Apesar de tímido Aya era uma companhia muito agradável. Fazia muito tempo que não encontrava alguém como ele. Quando parou o carro na frente da floricultura não queria que aquela noite acabasse, queria que Aya fosse seu para sempre. Com cuidado aproximou seus lábios ao de Aya, numa leve caricia não queria assustar o ruivo. A princípio o ruivo ficou tenso, mas quando Schuldig o abraçou e aproximou seus corpos Aya se entregou ao beijo.

            "Vamos para meu quarto", murmurou Aya quando Schuldig começou a beijar seu pescoço.

            Surpreso Schuldig parou o que estava fazendo e encarou o homem mais novo, não queria forçá-lo a fazer nada que ele não estivesse preparado para fazer por mais que desejasse o ruivo. Mas ao olhar nos olhos ametista, viu que eles estavam nublados pelo desejo e que Aya também queria aquilo.

_On the second day he came with a single red rose_

_He said "Give me your loss and your sorrow"_

_I nodded my head, as I lay on the bed_

_"If I show you the roses, will you follow?"_

            Aquela havia sido a melhor noite de toda sua vida, nunca ninguém o fizera sentir tão especial quanto o alemão. Estava disposto a aproveitar ao máximo aquela noite, deixaria de lado seus receios estúpidos de lado e iria até o fim sem arrependimentos.

            Entraram sorrateiramente na casa, para não acordar nenhum dos seus colegas, ninguém precisava saber de sua vida sexual. "Principalmente agora que tenho uma", pensou Aya sorrindo. Há muito tempo não se sentia tão feliz, na verdade nunca havia se sentido daquela forma. Nunca tivera nenhum relacionamento sério, tinha medo de se envolver e se machucar.

            Assim que entraram no quarto de Aya, Schuldig o tomou nos braços e o beijou com paixão, devorando os lábios macios de Aya. Schuldig aproveitou quando Aya gemeu para deslizar sua língua na boca do ruivo e saboreá-lo.

            "Eu... não... eu", hesitou Aya nervoso. Quando Schuldig se aproximou, Aya afastou-se até que estava encurralado entre o alemão e sua cama. Schuldig silenciou os protestos de Aya com um beijo enquanto despia o ruivo. Schuldig o deitou na cama e ficou admirando-o por alguns segundos antes de se juntar ao ruivo. Mesmo exposto e vulnerável Aya não se sentiu envergonhado, Schuldig parecia sincero e pela primeira vez sentia-se confortável com sua aparência. Mais a vontade correspondia à paixão do homem mais velho com volúpia.

            "Amanhã quero levá-lo em um lugar magnífico não muito longe daqui, quero mostrar umas rosas tão bonitas quanto você", murmurou Schuldig quando Aya já estava quase adormecendo depois de terem feito amor.

            Sonolento Aya não falou nada apenas meneou a cabeça aceitando o convite. O dia seguinte era sua folga e podia aproveitar para ficar com Schuldig longe dos olhos de Yohji que com certeza não o deixaria em paz.

_On the third day he took me to the river_

_He showed me the roses and we kissed_

_And the last thing I heard was a muttered word_

As he knelt (stood smiling) above me with a rock in his fist 

            Na manhã seguinte Aya acordou levemente dolorido pelas atividades da noite anterior. Schuldig sorriu quando viu que Aya estava acordando e puxou o corpo atlético de encontrou ao seu corpo. Aya aceitou o abraço aproveitando a segurança dos braços ao redor dele.

            Quando estavam saindo de casa encontraram Ken que estava voltando de uma partida de futebol. O jogador não conseguiu esconder seu espanto apesar de tentar agir com naturalidade. Aya não o culpava porque ele também estava surpreso com seu comportamento, normalmente ele pensava muito antes de agir e acabava não fazendo nada.

            Ficou deslumbrado quando chegaram no lugar que Schuldig havia descoberto. Era uma clareira próxima a nascente do rio com lindas rosas selvagens vermelhas ao longo do rio, árvores frondosas cercavam a lugar protegendo de olhares curiosos. Apenas o barulho do rio correndo e dos pássaros quebravam o silêncio que reinava quase absoluto naquele pequeno pedaço de paraíso protegido de olhares curiosos.

            Deitaram na margem do rio e ficaram em um silêncio confortável por muito tempo. Schuldig apoiou-se em um cotovelo e ficou olhando para Aya deitado ao seu lado. O alemão se debruçou sobre Aya e o beijou suavemente nos lábios em uma leve carícia. Depois começou a beijar o pescoço pálido de Aya e sussurrou alguma coisa em seu ouvido, mas ele não conseguiu entender as palavras que lhe foram ditas.           Estava distraído pelos beijos do alemão quando sentiu uma dor repentina em sua cabeça, olhou surpreso para Schuldig e a última coisa que viu antes de perder a consciência foi à imagem de seu amante sorrindo com uma pedra na mão.

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow_

_And she lay on the bank, the wind light as a thief_

_And I kissed her goodbye, said, "All beauty must die"_

_And lent down and planted a rose tween her teeth_

            Sorriu satisfeito quando viu a felicidade do homem mais novo ao chegarem no lugar onde as rosas nasciam. Schuldig não conseguia parar de olhar para o ruivo, Aya não podia estar mais perfeito. Deitado na relva verde, os raios solares que se infiltravam pelas copas das árvores conferiam ao seu amante uma aparência etérea. Aquela imagem ficaria gravada para sempre em sua memória, nunca esqueceria dos momentos que havia passado ao lado de Aya.

            "Toda beleza deve morrer", sussurrou Schuldig desferindo um golpe mortal em seu amante. Somente daquele modo Aya ficaria imortalizado em pleno esplendor, o tempo nunca macularia sua beleza. Antes de ir embora colheu a rosa mais bela que encontrou e colocou-a entre os dentes de Aya.

            Ficou alguns minutos admirando a visão a sua frente. Os cabelos vermelhos levemente desalinhados, o a expressão serena do rosto alvo adornada pela rosa selvagem em seus lábios. Era o único a ter contemplado aquela beleza rara e não a compartilharia com mais ninguém. Acendeu um cigarro e foi caminhando a passos lentos até seu carro estacionado a beira da estrada sem nenhum arrependimento pelo que havia feito

Traduções:

Guten Tag!: Bom dia. É usado das 10 da manhã até as 5 ou 6 da tarde. (Não existe equivalente a expressão Boa Tarde em alemão.)

Tschüs!: tchau.

Guten Abend!: Boa noite. Usado após as 5 ou 6 horas da tarde.

Onde as Rosas Selvagens Crescem

Refrão

Eles me chamam de A Rosa Selvagem

Mas meu nome é Elisa Day

Por que eles me chamam assim eu não sei

Pois meu nome é Elisa Day

Desde o primeiro dia que a vi eu sabia que ela era a escolhida

Ela olhou em meus olhos e sorriu

Seus lábios eram da cor das rosas

Que crescem rio abaixo, toda sangrentas e selvagens

Quando ele bateu na minha porta e entrou na sala

Meus tremores pararam em seu abraço seguro

Ele seria meu primeiro homem, e com uma mão cuidadosa.

Ele limpou as lagrimas que corriam em meu rosto

refrão

No segundo dia eu trouxe uma flor

Ela era mais bela do que qualquer mulher que já tinha visto

Eu falei, "Você sabe onde as rosas selvagens nascem

Tão doces e escarlates e livres?"

No segundo dia ele veio com uma simples rosa vermelha

Falou: "Você me daria suas perdas e tristezas?"

Eu acenei minha cabeça, enquanto deitava na cama

Ele falou: "Se eu mostrar as rosas, você me seguirá?"

Refrão

No terceiro dia ele me levou para o rio

Ele me mostrou as rosas e nos beijamos

E a última coisa que ouvi foi uma palavra murmurada

Enquanto ele se ajoelhava (sorrindo) acima de mim com uma pedra em seu punho

No último dia eu a levei onde as rosas selvagens crescem

E ela deitou na margem, o vento suave como um ladrão

E eu a beijei em despedida, dizendo, "Toda beleza deve morrer"

E me abaixei e coloquei uma rosa entre seus dentes.

Refrão


End file.
